englyricsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Mount St. Helens is about to Blow Up
Mount St. Helens is about to Blow Up '''- песня американского исполнителя, YouTube-блогера Bill Wurtz, вышедшая в 2018 году. У песни нарочито абсурдистский текст, повествующий о последствиях скорого извержения вулкана. Перед прослушиванием * to be '''about to (do smth) - хотеть, запланировать (что-то сделать) [ср.: to be going to ''(''do smth)] *to fall down - обрушиться, упасть *to turn 'grey - посереть [ср.: to turn yellow - пожелтеть и т. д.''] *to '''run away - убежать *to fall down to zero - упасть, снизиться до нуля *to throw (smth) away - выкинуть (что-то) *to slip into (smth) - влезть (во что-то), надеть *to dance the night away - танцевать всю ночь *to figure (smth) out - разобраться (в чём-то) *to take a ride - проехаться *to go down - опуститься / проиграть, потерпеть неудачу *to burn out - выгорать, потухать *to slow down - снизить темп, замедлиться *it takes no answers // it gives no questions [игра слов] - не задаёт ответов, не даёт вопросов *to make excuses - искать оправдания, извиняться Текст Mount St. Helens is about to blow up And it's gonna be a fine, swell day Everything's gonna fall down to the ground and turn grey All of my friends, family, and animals are probably going to run away But me, I'm feeling curious, so I think I just might stay The Dow Jones just fell down to zero and it's gonna be a fine, swell day And I wonder if it's gonna be as good a day as yesterday All of these business suits that I've just purchased Gonna have to throw them all away And slip into something more reasonable and then dance the night away I'm riding a pony Into the sunset Everything's green and gold So I'm not in hell yet And the people who work in my office went on vacation 'Cause they say that I haven't been paying them very much anymore Mount St. Helens has a pretty cool gift shop And I haven't been there in a while And I've been wondering if it's even still there? And the climate has been changing And soon it's gonna change more And we'll figure out all of the details in climate change court Take a ride on my blimp Oh, it's a very strong blimp You can watch movies and play games While riding on it When the sun goes down and the sky burns out We'll never slow down Oh, we're not going down Mount St. Helens is feeling crazy and adventurous That's the reason that it's so special And it takes no answers And it gives no questions And it makes no excuses And it really doesn't listen And it seems so eccentric And it looks so active And it dreams of puppies And it's filled with music Категория:Songs Категория:Pop songs Категория:Kids songs Категория:Be about to Категория:Fall down Категория:Turn color Категория:Run away Категория:Throw away Категория:Slip into Категория:Figure out Категория:Take a ride Категория:Go down Категория:Burn out Категория:Slow down Категория:Make excuses